rings
by Hanayuki Shizuka
Summary: one shot fic. rings that bind them thru love and parting. TezuFuji


Disclaimer: POT doesn't and will never belong to me.

Fuji's POV

I was standing around watching the regulars play. Ryoma was with me as both of us had finished our matches with the other team mates. Tezuka was speaking with Oishi. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the great buchou of our club, and my greatest obsession.

The first time I saw him, I thought that he and I can be the best of friends. But lately, that is becoming lass and less satisfying. I don't want to be his friend, don't want to be just like Oishi, Inui or Eiji; I don't want to be Fuji Syuusuke, the tensai in his eyes anymore.

When I heard him speak, my heart accelerated so much that I thought my chest would fairly explode. When I saw him coming my way, I would go crazy and tried to present my best smile ever (although my smiles were all alike).

When I saw him speak with others, jealousy nipped my mind and threatened to sap my sanity. When he came to talk to me, I thought I was blessed. Fuji Syuusuke, the great tensai, the famous tennis prodigy was in love with his captain.

Tezuka's POV

I stood tall in the sun, speaking with my usual cool and unfazed voice. Or at least I tried to look unfazed. One boy's eyes were locked hungrily in my direction, I knew it, and as good as I sense it.

Trying hard to stare back, I clenched my hands into slight fists, the only indication I was willingly to give to show actually how much I was affected by the Tensai's stare.

"Ryoma, what is that smirk for? Go run another twenty laps! And you too, Fuji." He spoke sternly at both boys.

"Mada Mada…" Ryoma mumbled darkly at the unreasonable request. It is not his fault that his mouth was locked forever in a smirk.

"For that, another fifty laps." I knew that my request was totally unreasonable, but if I don't get Fuji out of my premise, I would go mad.

"Hai, _Kuni-chan_." Fuji said with a knowing smile and slipped off and started to jog around the court.

I thought I blew steam when I heard his soft voice calling me Kuni-chan. No one and I mean no one has ever or even dared to call me Kuni-chan.

"Fuji! Another hundred laps!"

Author's POV

The night was cool, with only the slightest mist. A lone boy stood quietly and unobtrusively in the dark. His light blue shirt was the only faint color in the blackness of night.

The spray of the sea water tinted the air with the slightest tang and the soft lulling sound of the water crashing against the shore finished the whole scene with its musical voice.

"Fuji…" another boy came into the view. His spectacles shone with subtle brilliance with the help of the bright moon.

"Ne, Kuni-chan, you came." The first boy turned and looked hungrily at the taller one.

"Hai, what do you want…" before he could finish, a small velvet box was pushed into his hands.

"Marry me, Tezuka Kunimitsu!" It apparently shocked the other boy as he stood with his mouth slightly agape.

"Maten, Fuji, what…Nani?" he pushed the ring box to Fuji.

"Iie, Kuni-chan, keep it, please." He forced the other's hand open and stuck the box firmly onto his palm.

"I…can't. I am not…please, take it back."

"You may not know now, but you do love me. And when you are ready to accept it, I will still be here."

"At least take the ring back…" Tezuka tried again to push the ring back.

"Keep it. With the ring, I have at least 0.1 chances. When you accept me, I would see the ring safely on your finger, shining with all the love and care I have for you." With that, Fuji turned and left.

Tezuka was alone on the beach. His heart confused and his soul broken. He could never give Fuji what he deserves. He was leaving for London tomorrow, to meet his fiancée.

Fuji's POV

Ten months and there were no news from Tezuka, ten long months, without my heart and soul in my body.

He left with no prior notice. At first I thought I had driven him away with my persistence, but later, Sensei had admitted to me that he left to meet up with his parents for certain private matter.

He didn't love me. I knew that, not enough to call, to see me again before he left.

Author's POV

Months flew passed; the team went to London to celebrate the wedding of their great buchou. Fuji did not go.

Years flew passed; the team met with Tezuka to see his new-born son, Tezuka Haruko. Fuji did not go.

Time flew passed; the team again met up with Tezuka to mourn his son premature death at a young age of 5. Fuji was behind a pillar, he left when he saw Tezuka's anguish and the beauty of his wife.

Ten years, so fast for some, so long for others. Fuji had become a successful businessman, as did Tezuka. But every second of his life, he spent waiting for the ring to appear before him again.

It never did, and Fuji grew bitter, against the world, his family, Tezuka and… himself.

Fuji's POV

I was busy trying to bring together the proposal for the meeting later on. The secretary had done a horrible job, but a sem-pai should always help a lower classman. I rubbed my eyes wearily. The eyes that had never closed in bliss while my mouth curved into a smile, not since Tezuka…

I shook myself mentally, how could I be thinking about him. After all this time, I should have forgotten about him, forgotten about the blasted ring…the ring that had robbed my happiness…

"Mr. Fuji…a… someone is here to see you." Sakuno's voice came over the intercom.

"Take his name down and tell him I will see him tomorrow."

"But, it's…its Tezuka buchou."

"…Ask him to get out."

Tezuka's POV

I knew I should never come back. But after Mina divorced with me, I found myself, for once in my life free, free to do whatever I wanted. Fuji, I am back, why can't you see me, or at else let me see you?

I was at the beach again. The beach where I decided to sacrificed Fuji in favor for my family's wishes.

A man in Armani suit stood standing at the beach. I knew he would come.

"Fuji…I am back."

Fuji's POV

I shook at his voice. His low and serious voice, the sound I once deemed the most beautiful, the voice I once loved so much. Now, it only brought pain and more pain.

I refused to look at him, refused to speak before he did, refuse to lose my cool in front of him.

He stepped into my view, his finger shone with the all the brilliance the ring I gave him could shine. In his hand he presented me with another similar ring.

"I love you. Please come back. I wore the ring, see." I ignored his attempt at light-heartedness.

I took the ring from his out-stretched hand and when he smiled so happily, I thought I would die from the happiness radiated from him.

"This ring came ten years too late! I died the day I saw your wedding on the TV. The day I saw you kissed the billionaire princess, I died! Fuji Syuusuke died! It is too late! Too late!" with that, I pulled back my hand and flung the ring into the sea.

The cold winter wind tore at my suit, but the coldness of it was nothing compared to the chill I felt in my heart, the chill I felt all this years.

"Good bye, Tezuka."

Author's POV

Once again, Tezuka was left alone on the beach, his soul shattered at the bitterness and pain he heard in Fuji's voice.

He looked at the sea and he jumped in, after the ring.

He came up 4 hours later, his body shivering unbearably with the bone-biting cold. But in his clutched hand, he held the love for Fuji. He found the ring.

Yuuta's POV

It was late, and his anniki had come home 4 hours ago with his eyes dull. The knocking persisted. He opened the door to admit a dripping wet Tezuka.

"What the hell are you doing here? Do you think that you haven't hurt Syuu enough! Have you come to gloat!" he blocked Tezuka's way as he tried to push his way in. but Tezuka was too weak to put up any good fight.

"Get out! You sorry son of a bitch!" he almost closed the door, but a hand stopped him.

"Give this to… Fuji, tell him… Gomen ne…" he racked with coughs and pushed a ring into Yuuta's hand.

He left, his body bent as he walked, fighting the cold wind. Yuuta was so angry; he stormed into his brother's room.

Throwing the ring at Fuji, he left with a sneer, but his heart ached when he saw the pain and bitterness shone so clearly in Fuji's eyes.

Author's POV

The years passed and Fuji married a socialite. His marriage was empty, although the girl loved him so much. It ended fast as well.

Another ten years came and past with no news from Tezuka. Fuji had kept the ring, stringing it around his neck. It kept his heart warm.

On the same day, Fuji stood at the beach and prayed to see Tezuka again. After twenty years, all hatred seems so small and unworthy.

He left for London that day, never knowing that he will be breaking his heart again.

LONDON

He went to Tezuka's house straight away. His suitcase was carried along. When Tezuka's mother opened the gate of their mansion to admit him, he went in with light-feet steps. He could see Kuni-chan soon, so soon.

He never did. Tezuka's mother looked at him with tears brimming out of her eyes. She walked to Tezuka's room and came back with a letter and a ring, the ring he gave Tezuka twenty years ago.

_Syuu, by the time you read this, I may not be able to see you again. I am so sorry that I am not there for you, but I was surprised that you did not feel my heart and soul as they were with you all this years. Please forgive me. Take care of the rings, next life, we share be together. _

The letter was spotted with dried blood. Tezuka was gone; he died ten years ago, when he got lung infection from the cold sea water.

"He wants…wanted you to have it.

He was led to Tezuka's grave.

He laid the ring on the slab.

One ring was on his finger.

He smiled and sat on the grass.

The air was tinted with the gentle fragrance of the white roses planted around the grave. A red rose stood charmingly in the whiteness of the rose bushes.

He closed his eyes, his soul and body together as one and finally he could rest.

_Maten Kuni-chan, I am coming. Onegai, maten. _


End file.
